Dimanche matin
by Firesey
Summary: McGee ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'on sonne chez lui, surtout aussi tôt. Résumé et titre terrible. OS.


**C'est un OS, donc, et j'innove : c'est sur McGee ( très très rare ) ! **

**Donc, comme d'habitude, parce que ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, rien ne m'appartient, pas mêmes les personnages. **

_Elle lui tendit la main avec une douceur infinie et lui murmura :_

_- Je crois que tout est désormais…_

DING DING DING DING DING DING !

McGee sursauta en entendant sonner à la porte. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et se releva doucement. Il n'attendait personne et était en simple caleçon .Il s'arracha donc à regret à l'écriture de son prochain roman et enfila T-Shirt et jean rapidement. Il se mouilla le visage

ensuite, brièvement, et alla ouvrir la porte en pestant contre cette personne apparemment réticente à l'idée d'enlever on doigt de la sonnette.

Il se matérialisa mentalement la liste de toutes les personnes nuisibles capables de venir à cette heure-ci, et ne fut pas surpris quand son hypothèse N°1 apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- McGee ! T'en as mis du temps ! Tu sais que ça fait cinq minutes que je suis planté là ?

- Tony…

- Pfou, en plus, il fait pas chaud ! Tu sais, c'est pas normal que les températures baissent autant…

- Tony !

- Et dire qu'on parle de réchauffement climatique ! D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, j'ai…

- TONY !

Tony se tut et le regarda silencieusement.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, à huit heure du matin, un dimanche ?

L'autre sourit.

- Je passais dans le coin ! Et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te saluer. Sinon, Bonjour à toi aussi le

bleu !

McGee se retint de lui claquer la porte au nez.

- Un dimanche matin ?

- Oh, allez, t'étais levé ! Ca se voit ! Habillé, je ne crois pas, mais tu étais levé !

- Moi peut-être, mais tu peux m'expliquer depuis quand tu te lèves tôt le matin pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville me saluer ?

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas vraiment dormi chez moi McGeek…Bon, tu viens ? Y a un café qui m'a l'air pas trop mal au coin de la rue et je meurs de froid !

McGee soupira.

- Tony…

- Je te payes le petit déjeuner ! Profites en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent !

McGee réfléchit à toutes les raisons probables pouvant expliquer un tel comportement de son collègue.

Il voulait lui demander un service, à tous les coups. Une histoire de femme, surement. Une femme qu'il souhaitait séduire, mais qu'il voulait avant tout impressionner en envoyant un pauvre gars à sa place. Ou peut-être connaissait-il personnellement cette femme ?

A moins que…Non. Tony ne pouvait pas le savoir. Un pur hasard. lui-même ne connaissait pas celle de son collègue, pourquoi lui saurait-il la sienne ?

Il se résigna pourtant et accompagna Tony. Mais, à son étonnement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au café, mais continuèrent plus loin.

- Euh, Tony, on l'a loupé, là.

- Je sais McGénie, j'ai une très bonne vision.

- Euh…Oui, mais on n'étais pas censé…

- Tiens, on est arrivé ! Lui répondit-il en s'arrêtant effectivement.

McGee regarda étrangement son compagnon.

- Mais on est sur un trottoir, là, Tony.

- Bravo ! Quel perspicacité ! Bon, je vais te laisser, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver !

- Qui elle ?

- Tu verras ! Au fait, t'aurais pas 30 dollars à me prêter ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai besoin ! J'ai oublié ma carte bancaire chez moi.

McGee soupira et lui tendit deux billets.

Il sourit et dit :

- Merci ! Bonne journée le bleu !

McGee le vit s'en aller rapidement.

- Tiiiiiim !

Le dénommé vacilla sous le choc.

- Euh, bonjour Abby. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Tony te l'as pas dit ? Je voulais qu'on mange ensemble pour un jour comme aujourd'hui. Il m'a proposé de t'attirer ici, comme ça ce serait une surprise !

McGee changea aussitôt radicalement d'opinion journalière sur son collègue. Finalement, il n'était pas SI énervant que ça…

000000000

Quand McGee rentra chez lui ce soir là, heureux de cette superbe journée avec Abby, il eut la surprise, non pas d' être assaillit de ballons noirs, de la part d'Abby, car il s'y attendait, mais plutôt de trouver un immense gâteau trônant sur sa table de salon accompagné d'un simple mot :

Bon anniversaire le bleu !

P.S : l'argent restant est sur la commode.

McGee sourit. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, Tony était déjà apparemment au courant.

Et il avait réussi à lui faire payer son propre cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Voilà ! Bon, alors celui-là, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais une certaine Alexia * hum, hum…Elle se reconnaitra * m'a forcé à le publier en me menaçant de diverses façons.**

**J'apprécierais tout de même une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**


End file.
